The Inheritance of the Dragons
by AvatarHiccup
Summary: Join Hiccup/Haldor and Eragon as they travel the world of Alagaësia to put an end to the tyranny of the evil King Galbatorix. Hiccup/Haldor is the son of Horst the blacksmith. No other HTTYD characters except Toothless and maybe Heather. Rated T for now. might change later. HaldorxHeather. ToothlessxOC/Heather's dragon
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN INHERITANCE CYCLE OR HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. NEVER DID NEVER WILL.**

* * *

 **H** aldor stepped out from behind a bush into a large meadow and scanned the ground for any tracks. As a hunter he had to be quiet and attentive to his surroundings. He spotted piles of dung and reached out to touch one of them. It was warm which meant he was on the right trail.

The sky was clear and dark, and some wind had picked up. A silvery cloud drifted over the mountains that surrounded him, its edges glowing with ruddy light cast from the harvest moon cradled between two peaks. Streams flowed down the mountains from rugged glaciers and glistening snowpacks. A brooding mist crept along the valley's floor, almost thick enough to obscure his feet.

Haldor was fifteen, just one year from becoming a man, although he was still rather slim. His brown eyebrows furrowed as he strained his dark green eyes, intensely looking through the mist searching for his quarry. His clothes, although rather worn, were well kempt, as he did well to help his mother with the knitting. On his belt was a metal hunting knife, sheathed in leather, and a bow and arrow in his hands, at the ready.

Another person stepped out from behind the bush and stood beside him. It was young man about eighteen years old, tall, with a lean frame, and black hair.

"Have you spotted anything?" the young man asked. Haldor raised his hand signaling the man to silence. He looked around before turning to the man.

"Baldor, seriously? How are we gonna hunt boars if you keep distracting me?" Haldor whispered sharply.

"Oh shut up little brother, we'll find something eventually." Baldor replied waving Haldor off. Haldor only huffed at his brother's insolence, despite the former teaching him everything he knew about hunting with a bow and arrow.

"Whatever." Haldor said rolling his eyes. "I found some dung and it was still warm. They're probably headed towards the northern meadow to find more grass." Haldor explained. Baldor smiled at this.

"Good, if we can bag us two or three big ones, we could sell one for money and have plenty of meat for winter." Baldor explained.

"Alright let's do this."

They began to head deeper into the Spine, a long range of untamed mountains that extended up and down the land of Alagaësia. Strange tales and men who barely escaped from the mountains with their lives and their minds intact. Despite all that, the two brothers were not afraid of the Spine, they along with Haldor's best friend Eragon were the only hunter's this side of Carvahall who dared enter this far into its craggy recesses.

It was getting dark and all their supplies were out of the Spine with their horse drawn cart. If they didn't find those boars and fast they would have to return to the village empty handed. Their family needed the meat for the winter, which was coming in a bit early this year, and they couldn't afford to buy any in the village.

The two brothers reached the edge of trees by the meadow, and sure enough there were boars everywhere, a smorgasbord of meat right for the picking. They surveyed the meadow and spotted three big boars. Two of them were on the east side of the meadow and the last one was on the west side. Baldor looked to Haldor with a smile.

"I'll take the two on the right, and you get the one on the far left, you think you can manage?"

"Oh come on have a little faith, with this new bow I made it should go down without a second thought." He said holding up his bow. The bow was made of metal as well as the arrows; the bow had pulleys on both ends and the string was made from a tightly woven material. Baldor looked at his brother and shook his head. "You and your crazy inventions, I'll come get you when something goes wrong." With that Baldor took off.

* * *

 **A/N: Hiccup/Haldor, made a compound bow, very complex but very strong.**

* * *

"Hey!" Haldor called once he realized the insult behind his brother's statement.

Haldor stayed along the tree line, slowly getting close enough to his target. The boar was really big up close he wasn't sure how he would be able to drag it, but nonetheless he took his position.

He slowly rose up to his feet and stepped a bit out into the meadow, the boar was still grazing on the grass, too distracted to even notice him. Haldor was standing downwind from the boar and slowly inched his way around so he could get a shot at its belly, hopefully to get it in the lungs. Since it was farther away from the main group it wouldn't alarm them if he shot it.

He breathed in as he pulled back the string, putting as much tension, as his arms could muster, on the string. He stuck out his tongue calculating the wind, once he was sure he let loose. The arrow went deeply into the boar, but somehow it began take off into the forest. Haldor huffed and took off after it.

He raced through the forest listening carefully to the squeals of the boar. If his calculations were correct the boar should be loosing a lot of blood by now, but he could still hear its squeals, until-

BOOM!

There was dead silence in the forest as Haldor stopped in his tracks. His heart pounded loudly in his head the adrenaline from the run overwhelming him, something in his body told him to forget the boar and run, but the thought of his family going hungry urged him forward.

He slowly stepped into a clearing and saw a crater in the middle of it, he looked all around and saw the boar he shot and saw that the ground it lay was disturbed as if the boar had slid across the ground, an explosion perhaps pushed it across the forest floor. He walked towards the boar and inspected it. It was dead for sure, as he saw a pool of blood reflecting the moon in the dark blue sky. He left the boar and went to the center of the clearing towards the crater. He noticed the smoldered grass that formed a circle around the crater, Smoke had risen from the crater and curled in the air, carrying the smell of charcoal. In the center of the blast radius lay a polished black stone.

"What is that?" he asked aloud. Suddenly he heard a rustle in the bushes, on instinct he pulled an arrow from his quiver and got his bow ready to shoot at whatever came. The rustling became louder and as it did Haldor could heard trampling as well. He pulled back the string, his fingers itching to be released. The noise was upon him when he saw a herd of deer charging toward him. Haldor shot the arrow hitting a stag right through the head; the mighty beast fell right at his feet the other deer kept running. Haldor hid by the fallen stag as the herd ran past to avoid tripping.

Once the chaos was over there was a dead silence once more, Haldor got up after several minutes of waiting, and he cautiously made his way to the crater and saw that the black stone was still there. He nudged it a bit with his foot and jumped back. Nothing happened, he slowly reached out and picked it up.

The stone was very polished and smooth, how is it that an explosion could produce something so flawless. The surface of the stone was shiny black except for the blue veins that spread about it like a spider web. The stone was cool and frictionless under his fingers, like hardened silk. Oval and about a foot long, it weighed several pounds, though it felt lighter than it should have. Haldor found the stone both beautiful and frightening. Where did it come from? Does it have a purpose? Then a more disturbing thought came to him: Was it sent here by the Gods? If he had learned anything from the old stories, it was to treat magic, and those who used it, with great caution.

'What do I do with it? I could trade it for money, right?' he asked himself. He looked at the dead stag and boar.

"We could get enough money for the stag." He said to himself. "In the meantime I guess I can keep this and study it." He decided with a shrug, and tucked the stone into his shirt.

"Haldor!-Haldor! Where are you, you little hiccup?! Haldor!" he heard Baldor calling to him. Suddenly Baldor came into the clearing riding the horse drawn cart.

"There you are! Where have you been? I've been looking for you forever. You know it's hard to drag TWO boars through the forest."

"Sorry I got held up." Baldor looked behind Haldor and saw the dead boar and the stag.

"Whoa what happened here?" he asked, as he got down from the horse.

"The boar ran when I shot it, so I went after it." Haldor said blocking Baldor's view of the crater, but Baldor wasn't paying any attention to that, but to the stag.

"And this?" he asked, gesturing to the stag.

"Oh, well a herd came charging from there-" he pointed, "And I just shot it through the head."

"Incredible, well let's load them up and head home, Dad is gonna be so happy."

The brothers loaded the stag onto the cart first and then the boar, with much difficulty.

"Oh man! Hal you sure did get a big one, it too heavy!" Baldor complained. "Well, we're definitely keeping this one!" They finally got the boar into the cart and head back to the village.

They made it out of the Spine that night, and into Palancar Valley, where their village Carvahall resided. The settlement was surrounded by harsh beautiful land. The Spine's formidable reputation has scared many away, very few traveled here except merchants and trappers.

The village was composed of stout lob building with low roofs some thatched, others shingled. Smoke billowed from the chimneys, giving the air a woody smell. The buildings had wide porches where people gathered to talk and conduct business. Lamps and candles brightened some of the windows. The streets were a bit busy; men could be heard talking loudly in the evening air while wives went to and fro to fetch their husbands, scolding them for being late.

The two brother's rode to the forge, and Haldor got down and knocked on the house beside it.

"Dad open up!" Haldor called. The door opened and a tall bulk man stepped out onto the porch.

"Haldor? You and your brother are back from hunting already?" the big man yawned.

Horst was Carvahall's blacksmith, he was a well-respected man of wisdom, and no one dared cross him.

"Yeah we've got a fine catch, you won't believe what Hal caught dad." Baldor climbed off the horse and went to the cart and uncovered it.

Horst looked at the cart and his eyes widened. He saw a boar the size of a donkey, with an arrow stick out of its side. Horst pulled the arrow out of the beast; he inspected it, and knew whom it belonged to. He looked at Haldor with surprise.

"Hal did you do this?" Horst asked. Haldor nodded. Horst smiled and grabbed him into a bear hug, laughing and swinging him about.

"That's my boy!" he cheered. He set him down and looked over the boar.

"Baldor I suppose shot the other boars, right?"

"Right."

"Good work. What about the stag? There aren't suppose to be any around here by this time of year." Horst climbed atop the cart inspecting it.

"When I went after the boar, a herd came crashing through the forest and I shot the first one I saw."

"Right through the skull as far as I can see." Horst said inspecting the stag, he hopped off the cart and dusted his hands.

"Well, that's incredible. Bal go wake Albriech, so he can help me get this big one inside, while you fill a tub with water." Horst ordered. Baldor nodded and went inside.

"What do I do?" Haldor asked.

"Open up the forge and work on the swords, those scumbag soldiers will be here to collect them soon." Horst grumbled.

Haldor nodded and walked towards the forge, as he walked by the door to the house opened and a woman walked out, she had Honey blond hair and green eyes.

"Haldor, you're back!" the woman ran and hugged Haldor tightly.

"Mom I can't breathe!" Haldor squeaked. His mother quickly let go and began to check him.

"I'm so sorry dear, are you hurt? Did you eat enough? Oh look at your face it's so dirty." His mother licked her thumb and began to clean the dirt on his cheek. Haldor was embarrassed by this and tried to wriggle free.

"Mom! I'm not a baby anymore."

"Well you'll always be my baby now hold still." His mother continued to clean his face.

"Elain you're embarrassing the lad, he not a baby, as of today he's become a man." Horst said with a smile.

"What are you babbling on about?"

"Look at what our boy caught us for the winter." Horst gestured to the cart, Elain looked at the giant boar on the cart and nearly screamed.

"Goodness gracious, look at the size of it!"

"I know, I almost don't want to keep it. I could sell it to Sloan for a hefty price, but this could last us through the winter!" Horst heaved. Elain and Haldor looked on giggling at his struggle, Horst was a big man it was hard to believe he couldn't lift a boar.

"That is if you manage to carry it inside dear" Elain laughed.

"Albreich, get your arse out here now!" no sooner did the house door open and a tall bulky young man came out yawning. Albriech is the oldest son of Horst and Elain, he has blonde hair that is lighter than Elain's and he has a similar build to Horst, and also his brown eyes.

He stepped down the porch and nearly jumped at the sight of the boar.

"What the hell is that?" Albriech asked.

"It's dinner, now help me get it inside!" Horst yelled impatiently. Albriech hurried to the other end and lifted the boar's rear. They managed get it inside albeit slowly.

Haldor turned to the forge when his mother dragged him back.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Dad said to start the forge and work on the swords."

"At this time of night? You just got back."

"Mom it's fine."

"OK I'll go and bring you some cocoa." With that Elain walked into the house. Haldor went into the forge and started the fire; he used the bellows to feed the heat and waited a bit. He looked out in the street and saw something, or better yet someone coming towards him, it was Katrina, daughter of the Butcher, Sloan.

"Haldor is your father inside? It very urgent!" Katrina said panicked.

"Yes he is what's the matter?"

"My father is arguing with Eragon and I fear it will escalate badly." Haldor nodded his head and went to get for is father. Horst was just about to start quartering the boar when Haldor called him. Once he heard that Sloan and Eragon were arguing he set down the knife and rushed to the Butcher shop. As they got closer the yelling became clearer.

"You refuse to sell to me!"

"Yes! Unless you pay with coins," Sloan growled. "Go, before I make you!" Horst slammed the door open and stomped inside, followed by Haldor and Katrina, who had determined expressions. The young man known as Eragon turned around in surprise by the entrance. The man known as Sloan glanced at them warily then began to speak.

"He won't-"

"Quiet," announced Horst in a rumbling voice, cracking his knuckles at the same time. Haldor knew never to get on his father's bad side, through his life he always saw his father as a gentle giant, he only ever saw his bad side some of the villagers made fun of him for his stature when he was little, it was on that day that he knew he never wanted to face his father's wrath and neither did Sloan.

"Sloan, what have you done now?"

"Nothing." He gave Eragon a murderous gaze, then spat,

"This…boy came in here and started badgering me. I asked him to leave, but he won't budge. I even threatened him and he still ignored me!" Sloan seemed to shrink as he looked at Horst.

"Is this true?" Horst demanded.

"No!" replied Eragon. "I offered this stone as payment for some meat, and he accepted it. When I told him that I'd found it in the Spine, he refused to even touch it. What difference does it make where it came from?"

Horst, and Haldor, looked at the stone curiously, then returned his attention to the butcher. "Why won't you trade with him, Sloan? I've no love for the Spine myself, my sons risk their lives any day they go hunting, but if it's a question of the stone's worth, I'll back it with my own money."

The question hung in the air for a moment. Then Sloan licked his lips and said, "This is my own store. I can do whatever I want." Katrina stepped out from behind Horst and tossed back her auburn hair like a spray of molten copper. "Father, Eragon is willing to pay. Give him the meat, and then we can have supper." Sloan's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Go back to the house; this is none of your business . . .. I said go!" Katrina's face hardened, then she marched out of the room with a stiff back.

Haldor wanted to speak up, but Horst held him back. Eragon as well wanted to speak up but dared not interfere. Horst tugged at his beard before saying reproachfully, "Fine you can deal with me. What were you going to get, Eragon?" His voice reverberated through the room.

"As much as I could."

Horst pulled out a purse and counted out a pile of coins. "Give me your best roast and steaks. Make sure that's enough to fill Eragon's pack." The butcher hesitated, his gaze darting between Horst and Eragon.

"Not selling to me would be a very bad idea," Horst stated darkly.

Glowering venomously, Sloan slipped into the back room. A frenzy of chopping, wrapping and low cursing reached them. After several uncomfortable minutes, he returned with an armful of wrapped meat. His face expressionless as he accepted Horst's money, then proceeded to clean his knife, pretending they were not there.

Haldor scooped up some of the meat along with his father and walked outside. Eragon hurried behind them, carrying his pack and the stone. The crisp night air rolled over their faces, refreshing after the stuffy shop.

"Thank you. Uncle Garrow will be pleased."

Horst laughed quietly. "Don't thank me. I've wanted to do that for a long time. Sloan's a vicious troublemaker; it does him good to be humbled. Katrina heard what was happening and ran to Haldor to fetch me. Good thing I came—the two of you were almost at blows.

Unfortunately, I doubt he'll serve you or any of your family the next time you go in there, even if you do have coins."

"Why did he refuse to sell to you?" Haldor asked, "Sure he's a bit unfriendly, but he's always taken people's money."

"And I've never seen him treat Katrina that way," said Eragon, opening the top of the pack.

Horst shrugged. "Ask your uncle. He knows more about it than I do." Eragon stuffed the meat into his pack. "Well, now I have one more reason to hurry home . . . to solve this mystery. Here, this is rightfully yours." He proffered the stone. Horst chuckled. "No, you keep your strange rock. Baldor and Haldor, here went hunting and caught three boars and a stag."

Eragon looked at Haldor with surprise. "Did you really?"

"Yeah I caught a stag and the biggest boar ever."

"No way." Eragon said in disbelief.

"Aye he did, I saw it with my own two eyes, and I got the arrow to prove it." Horst stated.

"Looks like there's a new hunter in town, eh Eragon?" Haldor nudged the latter with his elbow. The three of them laughed.

"As for payment, Albriech plans to leave for Feinster next spring, as well as Baldor. They want to become master smiths, and Haldor and I are going to need some help. You can come and work off the debt on your spare days."

Eragon bowed slightly. "Again, thank you! I look forward to working with you." He was glad that there was a way for him to pay Horst. His uncle would never accept charity. Then Eragon remembered what his cousin had told him before he had left on the hunt. "Haldor, Roran wanted me to give Katrina a message, but since I can't, can you get it to her?"

"Ok shoot."

"He wants her to know that he'll come into town as soon as the merchants arrive and that he will see her then."

"That all?" Haldor asked looking at his father, they both were confused.

Eragon was slightly embarrassed. "No, he also wants her to know that she is the most beautiful girl he has ever seen and that he thinks of nothing else."

Horst's face broke into a broad grin, and he winked at Eragon.

"Getting serious, isn't he?"

"Yes, sir," Eragon answered with a quick smile. "Could you also give her my thanks? It was nice of her to stand up to her father for me. I hope that she isn't punished because of it. Roran would be furious if I got her into trouble."

"I wouldn't worry about it. Sloan doesn't know that she called us, so I doubt he'll be too hard on her. Before you go, will you sup with us? To celebrate the great hunt?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't. Garrow is expecting me," said Eragon, tying off the top of the pack. He hoisted it onto his back and started down the road, raising his hand in farewell.

"Uh dad can I go speak with Eragon briefly?" Haldor asked.

"Alright, go ahead, but make it quick, your mother will get worried and badger me to death."

Haldor chuckled and disappeared into the streets as he ran after Eragon. When he finally caught up he called Eragon.

"Hey Pig-head!" he called. Eragon turned around and smiled at Haldor.

"Hey Hiccup"

"You won't be able to call me that much longer, you know? I'm almost as strong as you now."

"We'll see, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"That stone you found."

"What do you mean?" Eragon said suddenly getting tense.

"How did you find it?"

Eragon shifted uncomfortably, his face went a bit pale. "I don't know what you're talking about. I told you I found it in the Spine."

"So you're really going to stand here and lie?"

Eragon turned around and began to walk away. Haldor only huffed.

"Was there an explosion and a burst of light?" he said aloud. They were away from the village so they could speak freely. Eragon turned around shock on his face.

"How do you know of that?" Eragon asked warily. Haldor rolled his eyes and took out his stone from his shirt, and showed it to Eragon.

"Because the same thing happened to me when I was hunting with Baldor, but he doesn't know about it, no one should know about it, you shouldn't have went off bragging about it in the village, we don't know what we're dealing with."

"I didn't brag."

"You told Sloan, it might as well be the same thing. We don't know if someone might come looking for them, or at least yours since no one knows about mine."

"Aren't you getting a bit paranoid?" Eragon chuckled. Haldor had a deadpanned look on his face.

"Aren't you getting a bit careless? A stone appears out of an explosion and you decide to try and sell it?"

"I need the money to provide for my family."

"So do I Eragon, but I won't risk parading something potentially dangerous around a village of desperate people."

Eragon huffed, his friend did have a point, but there was too much going on.

"I'll sleep on it." Eragon sighed.

"Good." Haldor turned and began to walk away.

"See you tomorrow?" Eragon called as a question.

"Sure, goodnight Pig-head."

"Goodnight Hiccup."

The two parted ways and headed home. Haldor headed back to the village, as he walked through the post the warm lights embraced him, the light of the moon blotted out by the lamps, candles and torches. He walked over to the forge and saw his father and his brothers working in the forge.

"Oh good you're back, you can start fixing those swords, and then we can all have dinner." Horst said as he hammered at red-hot steel. Haldor went over to his personal work-space and got to work, sharpening and polishing the swords of all sorts. He hammered away and got lost in his work. Ever since he was little he wanted to work in the forge with his father, but his mother wouldn't let him even when he was of age. She babied him a lot because he was born a few months early and was very sickly. The village mocked him, saying that such a strong name as Haldor, shouldn't be given to a Hiccup, although they would never dare call him that in front of his father, they kept those comments to themselves and would find the opportunity to jeer at him when he did something clumsy. He wanted to make up for his size in some way so that the village would respect him as they did his father, so he did a lot of things, he taught himself how to read, he took up knitting from his mother, he asked Baldor to teach him how to use a bow and arrow, and he watched his father in the forge from a distance. When the time came to prove his worth, he sneaked into the forge at night and made the greatest bow ever created at the age of ten.

The forge symbolized something to Haldor, it symbolized that with hard work and dedication; people could build themselves up and forge their own destiny.

Haldor was so into his work that he didn't notice the stone slip from his shirt and onto the floor. Baldor and Albriech didn't notice, but Horst did, he walked over with wide eyes and picked up the black stone, he looked at Haldor, who was pounding away, and grabbed him roughly out of the forge. Haldor yelped in surprise as he was dragged into the house. Albriech and Baldor rushed in to see what was wrong; Elain looked up from her cooking and saw her husband dragging Haldor upstairs.

"Horst dear what's wrong?" Elain said running to the stairs trying to stop Horst.

"Stay out of this all of you!" he roared. Elain and her sons stayed where they were afraid to challenge Horst. Horst continued upstairs dragging Haldor along. Once they entered Haldor's room Horst pushed Haldor onto his bed and closed the door. Haldor looked up at his father confused, as to what he did wrong for his father to get angry. Horst held the black stone in his hand and looked at Haldor.

"Where. Did. You. Find. This" Horst said darkly. Haldor gulped, afraid to tell how the stone came to be.

"I-I"

"Speak up when I'm talking to you!"

"I found it in the Spine, when Baldor and I went hunting."

"Did Baldor see it?"

"No"

"Has anyone in the village seen it?"

"I-well…"

Speak dammit!"

"I showed it to Eragon…when I left to speak with him." Horst slowly set the stone down on Haldor's desk and pulled up a chair. He let out a deep sigh.

"Do you know what that is?"

"A stone."Haldor answered.

Horst shook his head. "No, it's an egg."

"An egg?"

"Not just any egg, a dragon egg."

"Dragon? How is that possible?"

"Do you remember the stories that old Brom babbles about?"

Haldor nodded his head.

"Well they're true every last detail, but there's something he left out. When Galbatorix turned against the riders, there was only one that could stop him. Do you remember his name?"

"Uh…Vrael?" Hal answered.

"Vrael was an elf, leader of the Dragon riders, he had the power to finish Galbatorix, but hesitated at the last second. Galbatorix struck him. Wounded, Vrael fled with the help of his star pupil, a rider named Halvar. Halvar rode a different kind of dragon, the most powerful at the time; his dragon's name was Tannløs, he was smaller, faster, and more powerful than any dragon ever, together they had the power to end Galbatorix, but they weren't ready. They couldn't control their magic and Galbatorix easily killed them." Horst explained.

"Wow." Haldor said amazed. Horst scooted closer and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hal, you are a very special young man, I knew it from the day you were born, your eyes, even though they were like your mother's, they were brighter and full of life, though you were small and fragile I knew you would rise up above this life and lead _Alagaësia_ to a better future, you and Eragon." Horst said sincerely.

"So is Halvar our ancestor or something?" Haldor asked. Horst chuckled.

"Yes, he is your 5 great grandfather"

"So this egg is going to hatch for me and then I'll become a rider?"

"Yes you will, and that's what I'm afraid of. Despite my better judgment you are still a boy and you are my last-born son. I had older brothers as well, they were taken to fight in this wretched war and they never came back. My father, your grandfather, never spoke a word about it for weeks, but at night I could hear him crying. At that time I was like you, small, but then I got a growth spurt. My father panicked with fear, his skin turned white. He couldn't bear the thought of losing me so he sent me off to become a blacksmith apprentice at the age of fifteen." Horst explained.

Haldor was quiet, he was shocked, as he took in all the information, it overwhelmed him and he began to break out in a cold sweat. Horst saw this and held him.

"Don't worry about it Hal, everything will be okay, but you can't tell anyone about this at all, not even Eragon, everything will become clear in time just, breathe."

Haldor did as his father said and took deep breaths; slowly his heartbeat came to normal and he looked at his father.

"Thanks dad." Horst smiled. "Anytime son. Oh I almost forgot to show you something."

Horst got up from the chair and went towards Haldor's closet. He knelt down and removed some clothes. The floor in the closet was bare and Horst began to remove the floorboards, under the floor was an object wrapped in cloth. He picked it up and brought it to Haldor. He looked at it confused.

"Open it." Horst chuckled. Haldor did so slowly unwrapping the cloth, revealing a saddle of some sort and a sword handle.

"A saddle?"

"This was Halvar's first saddle."

"And this?" Haldor gestured to the sword handle.

"Press this button." Horst directed. Haldor pressed the button, and then suddenly a long black blade shot out from the handle. Haldor nearly dropped it in surprise. Curious, he examined the blade and saw that the metal was unlike any he had ever seen, it had a slight blue hue to it and on the handle there was a black jewel, also slightly blue. He pressed the same button and the blade got a bit longer, he pressed it again but it didn't work. He saw another button and pressed it, suddenly the blade retracted into the handle.

"It seems Halvar was quite the inventor himself as you are." Horst chuckled. Haldor smiled and looked at the handle more closely. He saw an engraving written "Natt Raseri?" he asked. Horst scratched his beard.

"I think it means 'Night Fury', at least that's what my father told me." Horst explained.

"So what do I do now, dad?"

"Wait. Wait until the egg hatches, if or when it does, you take it to the woods; raise it up and when you're ready, only the gods can say. I don't have all the answers to all your questions so don't bother, it's been many years, I've probably forgotten." Horst explained. He walked towards the door and looked back towards Haldor.

"You can put that stuff away for now, hopefully your mother has dinner ready."

"OK" Horst left the room and closed the door. Haldor went to his closet and put the sword and saddle under the floor and covered it with the floorboards. He picked up the stone err, egg and placed on his bed covering it. He walked to the door and took one last glance at the hump on his bed before leaving the room.

Just as he left the room the hump on the bed shook.

* * *

 **Overview: Hiccup's name is Haldor. i never liked his name being 'Hiccup' it is an embarrassing and obsolete name. i did some research trying to figure out where Haldor could fit. in the book _Eragon_ Horst is the blacksmith, so i figured that should be his father. i didn't want to use any of the HTTYD characters because they would be irrelevant in this story. Haldor is from _Alagaësia,_ there is no such thing as Berk. thank _you  
_**

 **A/N: I hope you like this story please leave some feedback. if you don't like something please be respectful, there's no need for disrespect, and trolling. thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN INHERITANCE CYCLE OR HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. NEVER DID, NEVER WILL.**

 **Thank you, M4tth3w, MMM, Noctus Fury, and 'Guest', for reviewing this story, I'll try not to disappoint you. I'll try to answer your questions:**

 **MMM: the egg will hatch soon**

 **Noctus Fury: Heather's relations will remain a Mystery, but I will say that it will be shocking. Hiccup and Eragon are 15 I'm going by the book on that one. Hiccup and Eragon are friends, and friends have nicknames for each other that irritate the other, for instance Eragon calling Haldor 'Hiccup', he's just teasing. Haldor calls Eragon 'Pig-head' in the sense that Eragon doesn't always think things through, as seen in the book. Just friendly nicknames. I've changed the purple to blue, because I also felt that it would make more sense in the long run, then going from purple to blue. Haldor will make his own armor similar to Httyd2.**

 **Guest: Heather is not related to Brom or Murtagh, Heh-heh. You'll see.**

 **Like Hiccup, I have the attention span of a sparrow, and I lose interest in things relatively quick. I'll try not to do that with this story or my other stories Enjoy!**

* * *

 **H** aldor woke up to the blistering cold of wind as he shivered in his bed. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up on the edge of the bed. The wood floor was cold under his feet. He slowly got up and stretched, breathing in the brisk air, stinging his nostrils. He scratched himself and yawned, looked around his room specifically towards his closet.

Beside his bed, there was a desk and a row of shelves, containing papers and small models of inventions he came up with over the years. One of his favorite possessions, were two black leather books on the center of his desk. One for his drawings, the other used for jotting down information. The rest of the room was bare, except for a dresser and nightstand.

He undressed from his pajamas and pulled out his red wool tunic and his deerskin vest from his closet. He couldn't help but stare at it, knowing the contents it held, how is it he never knew it was there? Did his mother know about it, or was his father the only one?

He went to the nightstand where he used a very wet rag and wiped himself, when he finished he dried himself and put on his clothes. He pulled out a pair of boots from under his bed and put them on before he headed to the door. As he was about to leave he paused and looked towards the closet. It held many questions and secrets, he went over and dug into the closet, pulling out the egg, it was still intact, despite his father saying that it was an egg it still felt light and hollow, but he could feel…something within. Haldor pushed his thoughts away and put the egg back in the closet.

He walked downstairs to the kitchen, catching the smell of breakfast cooking. He walked in and saw his mother slaving over the stove. Usually she'd call him to help like she always did, but today was…different. Albriech and Baldor were already at the table, waiting.

"Morning everyone" he greeted, everyone looked up with faint smiles.

"Good morning Hal, did you sleep well?" Elain asked.

"Yes I did. Why didn't you wake me to help with breakfast, mom?" Haldor asked. Elain stood quietly for a moment before she answered.

"I decided to let you rest a bit." She said not looking at him.

"Well I'm rested now, let me set the table." Elain was about to protest but the smile on Haldor's face warmed her heart.

"Alright." Elain said.

Haldor went to the cupboard and got out the plates, forks and spoons. As he set the table his brothers looked at him oddly as if something were on his face. Noticing this Haldor spoke up.

"What? What're you staring at me for?"

"He didn't hit you?" Baldor asked.

"What?"

"Dad didn't hit you?"

"What? No."

"Then what happened last night? Dad was furious with you, we were sure he'd flog you. He wouldn't say anything, not even to mom." Albriech interjected.

Haldor was shocked as well as nervous. His suspicions were confirmed, his father was the only one that knew about the egg, sword and saddle, but why not tell everyone else? They're family.

"We talked, that all. He was mad at me about something and we talked it out."

"What was he mad about?" Baldor asked. Haldor froze he hadn't thought that far a head, his brothers looked at him, their eyes bored into him.

"I-I"

Suddenly there was a booming of footsteps coming towards the kitchen. Horst walked in yawning deeply. He looked at everyone in the room and smiled.

"Good morning family." He boomed cheerfully.

"Good morning." They said. Horst walked over behind Elain and hugged her, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Elain giggled softly as Horst's beard tickled her neck. Horst then tried to take some bacon from the plate on the counter, but Elain quickly smacked his hand, making him recoil with a smirk on his face.

"You have to wait until I'm finished dear." Elain scolded. Horst rolled his eyes and went to sit down. He ruffled his sons' heads as he passed to take a seat.

He took a drink of milk from his big tankard and sighed content.

"The traders might not come this year, the storm that's coming will be too treacherous for them to arrive here safely. They should be able to make it next week at the most. In the meantime I want Albriech and Baldor to stay indoors, if the soldiers come for their order I don't want them to see you, they may try to take you away and fight in this cursed war, but I won't stand for it!" Horst said slamming his fist.

"Now let's enjoy the meal your mother has prepared for us, aye?" Horst said looking at his sons. All three of them nodded their heads in agreement. Haldor got up and went to help Elain carry the food to the table. Once everything was ready they said grace and began eating.

There was a great selection of food to choose from, they had deer sausage, porridge, Elain's famous honey buns, eggs, and milk.

After their hearty breakfast Haldor went outside, the ground was covered in a light sheet of snow. As he walked through the village he began to think about the egg and what he would do, once it hatched.

' _I cant keep it here in the village. They'd probably turn me in to the Empire, just to avoid Galbatorix's wrath. No, I must find a place outside the village, but then what? I know nothing about caring for a dragon, can they hunt as soon as they hatch? Or do they need nursing? What do they eat? Fish? Meat? How big do they grow? And don't forget the fire-breathing part'_

Haldor was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't see Katrina in front of him. He bumped into her and they both fell.

OOF!

Haldor looked beside him on the ground and saw Katrina; he quickly got up and tended to her.

"Katrina I'm so sorry!" Haldor pulled her up to her feet and helped dust off the snow. Katrina only laughed at his antics.

"Haldor it's alright, nothing is broken." She giggled. Haldor rubbed his head as he blushed for his clumsiness.

"Right, oh now that you're here, I have a message from Roran." he stated.

"Really what did he say?" she said anxiously.

"He said something about seeing you when the merchants arrived, and that you are the most beautiful girl he has ever and he thinks nothing else."

"Oh thank you Haldor, you've just made me the happiest girl in Alagaësia." Katrina hugged him and went off in glee.

* * *

Haldor walked out of the village and into a forest separate from the Spine, Raven-point it was called, named after the cliff shaped like the head of a raven. It was there Baldor taught him to use a bow; it was there that he could find peace of mind.

It had been a long while since he had been there last, running through the brush and climbing the trees, even then he didn't know all its corners.

Haldor walked into the forest and followed the trail; he walked for two minutes but then decided to go off trail. He took in his new surrounds, making a mental map as he went along. He spotted something…strange. There was a hole in the side of a hill; it was partially covered, by a boulder, with just enough room for him to squeeze through.

Haldor looked around for any tracks in the ground; maybe it was a cave that something or someone lived in. When he saw no tracks he stepped into the hole, once inside he noticed immediately that the hole was small on the outside but the tunnel he was in was bigger. The walls of the tunnel were lined with strange orange stones.

* * *

 **A/N: In the Httyd dragon episode "Iron Gronckle" you'll notice that Meatlug only ate the orange rocks, which made Gronckle iron**.

* * *

The light dimmed as he walked further and deeper down the tunnel, the walls wet, Haldor swore he could hear voices echoing, but it could have been his mind playing tricks. He continued further until his foot kicked something metal, he bent over and felt for the object, grabbing it out his hand grazed it. He picked up the object, and began to use his sense of touch since it was dark. The object had a long handle, it split at the top forming a T, one side of it was pointy, but not sharp, the other was flat edged, a pickaxe maybe? But what would a pickaxe be doing in a tunnel, unless the said tunnel was a-

"Mine." Haldor said to himself. "This must be a mine from when people first settled here."

Haldor continued down the tunnel until he saw a light, as he got closer and closer the light got bigger and bigger until he was at he reached the opening. He stood on a ledge and looked around. There he stood inside a cove, the walls high as village gates, the trees that surrounded the cove left little light from the sky. The cove was sizable, it had a large pond, some small trees, and large boulders scattered all over, luckily there was a rock mound leading from the ledge to the cove floor. Haldor slowly climbed down and explored the cove. The ground was covered in frost; the trees surrounding the cove blocked most of the snowfall. So far the cove was peaceful; nature seemed to silence within the walls. Haldor was about to leave when something caught his eye. He walked over and saw an altar or pedestal of some sort.

The pedestal was at the center of the cove, it looked like something was supposed to be placed on it, and it had markings of dragons all over. In front of the pedestal there was a small platform, it had a small cavity in the shape of a sword handle. A shape he knew too well, he looked closer and saw writing next to the cavity.

"Født av raseri, Ladet med raseri" Haldor read. "What does that mean?" he asked himself. Haldor was confused and decided he had been here long enough and started to leave, he climbed up the rock pile to the ledge and took one last look at the cove before he left.

When Haldor got home he kept the discovery of the cove to himself, but he did keep a little souvenir, he emptied his pocket revealing on of the orange stones from the mine, he uncovered the floorboards in his closet and placed it beside the egg and the sword, he covered the floor and went about the day.

* * *

For the next few days it seemed that the Traders wouldn't come at all. Two days to four, four days to eight. It seemed like all hope was lost. Haldor wouldn't be able to speak with Eragon, like they said they would. Until the next day, he heard a great commotion outside and got up and rushed to the window, he looked out and saw Horse drawn carriages riding through the village. Elated he quickly cleaned himself and got ready.

* * *

With Eragon

They reached Carvahall by noon and Garrow parked the wagon and picketed the horses, then drew coins from his pouch. "Get yourselves some treats. Roran, do what you want, only be at Horst's in time for supper. Eragon, bring that stone and come with me." Eragon grinned at Roran and pocketed the money, already planning how to spend it.

Roran departed immediately with a determined expression on his face. Garrow led Eragon into the crowd, shouldering his way through the bustle. Women were buying cloth, while nearby their husbands examined a new latch, hook, or tool. Children ran up and down the road, shrieking with excitement. Knives were displayed here, spices there, and pots were laid out in shiny rows next to leather harnesses.

Eragon stared at the traders curiously. They seemed less prosperous than last year. Their children had a frightened, wary look, and their clothes were patched. The gaunt men carried swords and daggers with a new familiarity, and even the women had poniards belted at their waists.

 _'What could have happened to make them like this? And why are they so late?'_ Wondered Eragon. He remembered the traders as being full of good cheer, but there was none of that now. Garrow pushed down the street, searching for Merlock, a trader who specialized in odd trinkets and pieces of jewelry. They found him behind a booth, displaying brooches to a group of women. As each new piece was revealed, exclamations of admiration followed. Eragon guessed that more than a few purses would soon be depleted. Merlock seemed to flourish and grow every time his wares were complimented. He wore a goatee, held himself with ease, and seemed to regard the rest of the world with slight contempt.

The excited group prevented Garrow and Eragon from getting near the trader, so they settled on a step and waited. As soon as Merlock was unoccupied, they hurried over.

"And what might you sirs want to look at?" asked Merlock. "An amulet or trinket for a lady?" With a twirl he pulled out a delicately carved silver rose of excellent workmanship. The polished metal caught Eragon's attention, and he eyed it appreciatively. The trader continued, "Not even three crowns, though it has come all the way from the famed craftsmen of Belatona."

Garrow spoke in a quiet voice. "We aren't looking to buy, but to sell." Merlock immediately covered the rose and looked at them with new interest.

"I see. Maybe, if this item is of any value, you would like to trade it for one or two of these exquisite pieces." He paused for a moment while Eragon and his uncle stood uncomfortably, then continued,

"You did _bring_ the object of consideration?"

"We have it, but we would rather show it to you elsewhere," said Garrow in a firm voice.

Merlock raised an eyebrow, but spoke smoothly. "In that case, let me invite you to my tent." He gathered up his wares and gently laid them in an ironbound chest, which he locked. Then he ushered them up the street and into the temporary camp. They wound between the wagons to a tent removed from the rest of the traders'.

It was crimson at the top and sable at the bottom, with thin triangles of colors stabbing into each other. Merlock untied the opening and swung the flap to one side.

Small trinkets and strange pieces of furniture, such as a round bed and three seats carved from tree stumps filled the tent. A gnarled dagger with a ruby in the pommel rested on a white cushion.

Merlock closed the flap and turned to them. "Please, seat yourselves." When they had, he said, "Now show me why we are meeting in private." Eragon unwrapped the stone and set it between the two men. Merlock reached for it with a gleam in his eye, then stopped and asked, "May I?" When Garrow indicated his approval, Merlock picked it up. He put the stone in his lap and reached to one side for a thin box. Opened, it revealed a large set of copper scales, which he set on the ground. After weighing the stone, he scrutinized its surface under a jeweler's glass, tapped it gently with a wooden mallet, and drew the point of a tiny clear stone over it. He measured its length and diameter, then recorded the figures on a slate. He considered the results for a while. "Do you know what this is worth?"

"No," admitted Garrow. His cheek twitched, and he shifted uncomfortably on the seat.

Merlock grimaced. "Unfortunately, neither do I. But I can tell you this much: the white veins are the same material as the blue that surrounds them, only a different color. What that material might be, though, I haven't a clue. It's harder than any rock I have seen, harder even than diamond. Whoever shaped it used tools I have never seen—or magic. Also, it's hollow."

"What?" exclaimed Garrow.

An irritated edge crept into Merlock's voice. "Did you ever hear a rock sound like this?" He grabbed the dagger from the cushion and slapped the stone with the flat of the blade. A pure note filled the air, then faded away smoothly. Eragon was alarmed, afraid that the stone had been damaged. Merlock tilted the stone toward them. "You will find no scratches or blemishes where the dagger struck. I doubt I could do anything to harm this stone, even if I took a hammer to it."

Garrow crossed his arms with a reserved expression. A wall of silence surrounded him. Eragon was puzzled. ' _I knew that the stone_ _appeared in the Spine through magic, but made by magic? What for and_ _why?'_ He blurted, "But what is it worth?"

"I can't tell you that," said Merlock in a pained voice. "I am sure there are people who would pay dearly to have it, but none of them are in Carvahall. You would have to go to the southern cities to find a buyer. This is a curiosity for most people—not an item to spend money on when practical things are needed."

Garrow stared at the tent ceiling like a gambler calculating the odds. "Will you buy it?"

The trader answered instantly, "It's not worth the risk. I might be able to find a wealthy buyer during my spring travels, but I can't be certain. Even if I did, you wouldn't be paid until I returned next year. No, you will have to find someone else to trade with. I am curious, however . . . Why did you insist on talking to me in private?"

Eragon put the stone away before answering. "Because," he glanced at the man, wondering if he would explode like Sloan, "I found this in the Spine, and folks around here don't like that."

Merlock gave him a startled look. "Do you know why my fellow merchants and I were late this year?"

Eragon shook his head.

"Our wanderings have been dogged with misfortune. Chaos seems to rule Alagaësia. We could not avoid illness, attacks, and the most cursed black luck. Because the Varden's attacks have increased, Galbatorix has forced cities to send more soldiers to the borders; men who are needed to combat the Urgals. The brutes have been migrating southeast, toward the Hadarac Desert. No one knows why and it wouldn't concern us, except that they're passing through populated areas. They've been spotted on roads and near cities. Worst of all are reports of a Shade, though the stories are unconfirmed. Not many people survive such an encounter."

"Why haven't we heard of this?" cried Eragon.

"Because," said Merlock grimly, "it only began a few months ago. Whole villages have been forced to move because Urgals destroyed their fields and starvation threatens."

"Nonsense," growled Garrow. "We haven't seen any Urgals; the only one around here has his horns mounted in Morn's tavern."

Merlock arched an eyebrow. "Maybe so, but this is a small village hidden by mountains. It's not surprising that you've escaped notice. However, I wouldn't expect that to last. I only mentioned this because strange things are happening here as well if you found such a stone in the Spine." With that sobering statement, he bid them farewell with a bow and slight smile.

Garrow headed back to Carvahall with Eragon trailing behind.

"What do you think?" asked Eragon.

"I'm going to get more information before I make up my mind. Take the stone back to the wagon, and then do what you want. I'll meet you for dinner at Horst's."

Eragon dodged through the crowd and happily dashed back to the wagon. Trading would take his uncle hours, time that he planned to enjoy fully. He hid the stone under the bags, and then set out into town with a cocky stride.

He walked over to the Forge and saw Baldor banging away at the anvil.

"Hey Baldor! Have you seen Hal recently?"

"He went out to sell the deer skin, check some of the booths, maybe you'll catch wind of him." Baldor said. Eragon nodded thanks and let Baldor get back to work.

He walked from one booth to another, evaluating the goods with a buyer's eye, despite his meager supply of coins. As he did he wondered about Merlock's words about disarray in Alagaësia, and talked with the other merchants, and surprisingly they confirmed what Merlock said. Over and over the message was repeated: last year's security has deserted us; new dangers have appeared, and nothing is safe.

Eragon was just about to buy some sweets when he saw whom he was searching for. Haldor was preoccupied with counting his money for the deerskin he hadn't noticed Eragon.

"Looks like you got a better trade than me." Eragon said abruptly, startling Haldor.

"Well I guess I got lucky, how've you been?"

"I've been bored out of my mind all week, I feel I've nearly gone mental." Eragon chuckled.

"Well my week has been pretty interesting."

"Oh do tell."

"Sorry it's a secret. Where's that stone of yours?"

"I put it on the cart with Uncle."

"What!? Are you serious!? Do you know what would happen if someone found it!?" Haldor said hysterically.

"Relax it's not worth anything. The traders didn't see it of any value."

"Why does it not surprise me that you tried to sell it?" Haldor asked sarcastically.

"Are going to talk about a stone all day or are we going to go enjoy ourselves?"

Haldor relented his question and sighed. "Fine."

* * *

Later that day they bought six sticks of malt candy and two small piping-hot cherry pies. The hot food felt good after hours upon hours of standing in the snow. They licked the sticky syrup from their hands regretfully, both boys wished for more, but sat on the edge of a porch and nibbled into their candy. Some kids from Carvahall were wrestling nearby, but they decided not to join them.

As the day descended into late afternoon, the traders took their business into people's homes. Haldor was impatient for evening time, though not as badly as Eragon, when the troubadours would come out to tell stories and perform tricks. They both loved hearing about magic, gods, and if they were especially lucky, the Dragon Riders. Carvahall had its own storyteller, Brom, a friend to the boys, but his tales grew old over the years, whereas the troubadours always had new ones that they always listened to.

Eragon had just broken of an icicle from the underside of the porch when he spotted Sloan nearby. The butcher had not seen him, so Eragon ducked his head, grabbing Haldor as well, and bolted around a corner toward Morn's tavern.

'What's the big idea?" Haldor said crossed. Eragon held his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry I didn't want Sloan to see me."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"He would have asked if you've seen me and let's face it you're not a very good liar." Eragon chuckled.

"I am too!" Haldor protested. Eragon only shook his head. "Sure."

They then entered the tavern.

The inside was hot and filled with greasy smoke from sputtering tallow candles. The shiny-black Urgal horns, their twisted span as great as his outstretched arms, were mounted over the door. The bar was long and low, with a stack of staves on one end for customers to carve. Morn tended the bar, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The bottom half of his face was short and mashed, as if he had rested his chin on a grinding wheel. People crowded solid oak tables and listened to two traders who had finished their business early and had come in for beer. Morn looked up from a mug he was cleaning.

"Haldor! Eragon! Good to see you two, the mighty hunters of Carvahall have bestowed me with their presence." Morn laughed. "Eragon, where's your uncle?"

"He's out buying, he'll take a while." Eragon shrugged.

"And Roran is he here?" asked Morn as he swiped the cloth through another mug.

"Yes, no sick animals to keep him back this year"

"That's good."

Haldor was looking around and saw two traders telling stories, he gestured to them and asked Morn: "Who are they?"

"Grain buyers. They bought everyone's seed at ridiculously low prices, and now they're telling wild stories, expecting us to believe them."

"People need that money. We can't get by without it." Eragon protested.

"Exactly my point." Morn grumbled.

"What kind of stories?" Haldor asked.

Morn snorted. "They say the Varden have formed a pact with the Urgals and are massing an army to attack us. Supposedly, it's only through the grace of our king that we've been protected for so long—as if Galbatorix would care if we burned to the ground . . .. Go listen to them. I have enough on my hands without explaining their lies."

The first trader filled a chair with his enormous girth; his every movement caused it to protest loudly. There was no hint of hair on his face, his pudgy hands were baby smooth, and he had pouting lips that curled petulantly as he sipped from a flagon. The second man had a florid face. The skin around his jaw was dry and corpulent, filled with lumps of hard fat, like cold butter gone rancid.

Contrasted with his neck and jowls, the rest of his body was un- naturally thin.

The first trader vainly tried to pull back his expanding borders to fit within the chair.

He said, "No, no, you don't understand. It is only through the king's unceasing efforts on your behalf that you are able to argue with us in safety. If he, in all his wisdom, were to withdraw that support, woe unto you!"

Someone hollered, "Right, why don't you also tell us the Riders have returned and you've each killed a hundred elves. Do you think we're children to believe in your tales? We can take care of our- selves." The group chuckled.

The trader started to reply when his thin companion intervened with a wave of his hand. Gaudy jewels flashed on his fingers.

"You misunderstand. We know the Empire cannot care for each of us personally, as you may want, but it can keep Urgals and other abominations from overrunning this…place."

The trader continued, "You're angry with the Empire for treating people unfairly, a legitimate concern, but a government cannot please everyone. There will inevitably be arguments and conflicts. However, the majority of us have nothing to complain about. Every country has some small group of malcontents who aren't satisfied with the balance of power."

"Yeah," called a woman, "if you're willing to call the Varden small!"

The fat man sighed. "We already explained that the Varden have no interest in helping you. That's only a falsehood perpetuated by the traitors in an attempt to disrupt the Empire and convince us that the real threat is inside—not outside—our borders. All they want to do is overthrow the king and take possession of our land.

They have spies everywhere as they prepare to invade. You never know who might be working for them."

Eragon did not agree, but the traders' words were smooth, and people were nodding. He stepped forward and said, "How do you know this? I can say that clouds are green, but that doesn't mean it's true."

"Why don't you prove you aren't lying." Haldor added. The two men glared at the boys while the villagers waited silently for the answer.

The thin trader spoke first. He avoided Haldor and Eragon's eyes. "Aren't your children taught respect? Or do you let boys and _Hiccups_ challenge men whenever they want to?" he smirked.

Anger flared in Haldor's eyes as he charged the man, but Eragon held him firmly, stopping him from doing something crazy.

The listeners fidgeted and stared at Eragon as he calmed Haldor. Then a man said, "Answer the question."

"We need not to answer."

"Why not? Surely men of your wisdom aren't afraid to answer us children!" Haldor said spitting at them.

The people in the room looked from Haldor to the traders, expecting an answer.

"It's only common sense," said the fat one, sweat beading on his upper lip. His reply riled the villagers, and the dispute resumed.

Haldor broke from Eragon's grasp and returned to the bar with a sour taste in his mouth. He had never before met anyone who favored the Empire and tore down its enemies. There was a deep-seated hatred of the Empire in Carvahall, almost hereditary in nature. The Empire never helped them during harsh years when they nearly starved, and its tax collectors were heartless. The two boys felt justified in disagreeing with the traders regarding the king's mercy, but they did speculate about the Varden.

The Varden were a rebel group that constantly raided and attacked the Empire. It was a mystery, as to who their leader was or who had formed them in the years following Galbatorix's rise to power over a century ago. The group had garnered much sympathy as they eluded Galbatorix's efforts to destroy them. Little was known about the Varden except that if you were a fugitive and had to hide, or if you hated the Empire, they would accept you. The only problem was finding them.

Morn leaned over the bar and said, "Don't worry Haldor you're more than what you are. Those fools will be asking for it soon."

Haldor nodded his thanks and stood at the bar.

"Incredible, isn't it? They're worse than vultures circling a dying animal. There's going to be trouble if they stay much longer. "

"For us or for them?" Eragon asked.

"Them," said Morn as angry voices filled the tavern. Haldor and Eragon left when the argument threatened to become violent. The door thudded shut behind them, cutting off the voices. It was early evening, and the sun was sinking rapidly; the houses cast long shadows on the ground.

"Are you alright?" Eragon asked concerned, Haldor trudged on and only sighed. "Define alright." he deadpanned.

"Hal don't worry about what those traders say, they're full of hot air. We both will be able to do great things and well do them together, friends forever." Eragon said offering his hand, Haldor smiled and they shook hands.

As they headed down the street, Eragon noticed Roran and Katrina standing in an alley.

"Haldor I'm going to talk to Roran I'll see you later at dinner."

"Alright."

Haldor went back to his house and headed upstairs to his room. As he lay in his bed, he began looking up at the ceiling, thinking of what the traders said, It burned to his core. Suddenly he heard a shaking noise in the room. He got up and looked around listening closely. The Sound came again and Haldor quickly turned to his closet, the sound got louder and louder. He removed the floorboards and gasped as he saw the egg moving. The blue veins that spread across it, were glowing brightly, then suddenly it stopped. It stopped moving and glowing and remained completely still.

Haldor was curious as well as surprised and inspected the egg; he plucked it with his finger and heard a hollow note.

"Dad said it was an egg but it sounds like nothing is inside." He said to himself. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard his mother calling.

"Haldor come down for dinner!"

Haldor looked back at the stone and put it back under the floorboards, once done he headed down stairs.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the wait the next chapter will be up REAL soon. if you have any questions feel free to ask, if you have a concern please be respectful, no trolls allowed. I have so many ideas for this story, so I try to make it long so you can get your fill. have a great day  
**

 **Translations from Norwegian:**

 **Født av raseri: Born by fury**

 **Ladet med raseri: Charged with fury**


	3. Chapter 3

Dinner at Haldor's was hearty. The room was full of conversation and laughter. Sweet cordials and heavy ales were consumed in copious amounts, adding to the boisterous atmosphere. When the plates were empty, Horst's guests left the house and strolled to the field where the traders were camped. A ring of poles topped with candles had been stuck into the ground around a large clearing.

Bonfires blazed in the background, painting the ground with dancing shadows. The villagers slowly gathered around the circle and waited expectantly in the cold.

The troubadours came tumbling out of their tents, dressed in tasseled clothing, followed by older and more stately minstrels. The minstrels provided music and narration as their younger counterparts acted out the stories. The first plays were pure entertainment: bawdy and full of jokes, pratfalls, and ridiculous characters. Later, however, when the candles sputtered in their sockets and everyone was drawn together into a tight circle, the old storyteller Brom stepped forward. A knotted white beard rippled over his chest, and a long black cape was wrapped around his bent shoulders, obscuring his body. He spread his arms with hands that reached out like talons and recited thus:

"The sands of time cannot be stopped. Years pass whether we will them or not…but we can remember. What has been lost may yet live on in memories. That which you will hear is imperfect and fragmented, yet treasure it, for without you it does not exist. I give you now a memory that has been forgotten, hidden in the dreamy haze that lies behind us."

His keen eyes inspected their interested faces. His gaze lingered on Haldor and Eragon last of all.

"Before your grandfathers' fathers were born, and yea, even before their fathers, the Dragon Riders were formed. To protect and guard was their mission, and for thousands of years they succeeded. Their prowess in battle was unmatched, for each had the strength of ten men. They were immortal unless blade or poison took them.

For good only were their powers used, and under their tutelage tall cities and towers were built out of the living stone. While they kept peace, the land flourished. It was a golden time. The elves were our allies, the dwarves our friends. Wealth flowed into our cities, and men prospered. But weep . . . for it could not last." Brom looked down silently. Infinite sadness resonated in his voice.

"Though no enemy could destroy them, they could not guard against themselves. And it came to pass at the height of their power that a boy, Galbatorix by name, was born in the province of Inzilbêth, which is no more. At ten he was tested, as was the custom, and it was found that great power resided in him. The Riders accepted him as one of their own.

"Through their training he passed, exceeding all others in skill. Gifted with a sharp mind and strong body, he quickly took his place among the Riders' ranks. Some saw his abrupt rise as dangerous and warned the others, but the Riders had grown arrogant in their power and ignored caution. Alas, sorrow was conceived that day.

"So it was that soon after his training was finished, Galbatorix took a reckless trip with two friends. Far north they flew, night and day, and passed into the Urgals' remaining territory, foolishly thinking their new powers would protect them. There on a thick sheet of ice, un-melted even in summer, they were ambushed in their sleep. Though his friends and their dragons were butchered and he suffered great wounds, Galbatorix slew his attackers. Tragically, during the fight a stray arrow pierced his dragon's heart. Without the arts to save her, she died in his arms. Then were the seeds of madness planted."

The storyteller clasped his hands and looked around slowly, shadows flickering across his worn face. The next words came like the mournful toll of a requiem.

"Alone, bereft of much of his strength and half mad with loss,Galbatorix wandered without hope in that desolate land, seeking death. It did not come to him, though he threw himself without fear against any living thing. Urgals and other monsters soon fled from his haunted form. During this time he came to realize that the Riders might grant him another dragon. Driven by this thought, he began the arduous journey, on foot, back through the Spine.

Territory he had soared over effortlessly on a dragon's back now took him months to traverse. He could hunt with magic, but oftentimes he walked in places where animals did not travel. Thus when his feet finally left the mountains, he was close to death. A farmer found him collapsed in the mud and summoned the Riders.

Unconscious, he was taken to their holdings, and his body healed. He slept for four days. Upon awakening he gave no sign of his fevered mind. When he was brought before a council convened to judge him, Galbatorix demanded another dragon. The desperation of the request revealed his dementia, and the council saw him for what he truly was. Denied his hope, Galbatorix, through the twisted mirror of his madness, came to believe it was the Riders' fault his dragon had died. Night after night he brooded on that and formulated a plan to exact revenge." Brom's words dropped to a mesmerizing whisper.

"He found a sympathetic Rider, and there his insidious words took root. By persistent reasoning and the use of dark secrets learned from a Shade, he inflamed the Rider against their elders. Together they treacherously lured and killed an elder. When the foul deed was done, Galbatorix turned on his ally and slaughtered him without warning. The Riders found him, then, with blood dripping from his hands. A scream tore from his lips, and he fled into the night. As he was cunning in his madness, they could not find him.

"For years he hid in wastelands like a hunted animal, always watching for pursuers. His atrocity was not forgotten, but over time searches ceased. Then through some ill fortune he met a young Rider, Morzan—strong of body, but weak of mind. Galbatorix convinced Morzan to leave a gate unbolted in the citadel Ilirea, which is now called Urû'baen. Through this gate Galbatorix entered and stole a dragon hatch-ling.

"He and his new disciple hid themselves in an evil place where the Riders dared not venture. There, Morzan entered into a dark apprenticeship, learning secrets and forbidden magic that should never have been revealed. When his instruction was finished and Galbatorix's black dragon, Shruikan, was fully-grown, Galbatorix revealed himself to the world, with Morzan at his side. Together they fought any Rider they met. With each kill, they grew stronger.

Twelve of the Riders joined Galbatorix out of desire for power and revenge against perceived wrongs. Those twelve, with Morzan, became the Thirteen Forsworn. The Riders were unprepared and fell beneath the onslaught. The elves, too, fought bitterly against Galbatorix, but they were overthrown and forced to flee to their secret places, from whence they come no more.

"Only Vrael, leader of the Riders, could resist Galbatorix and the

Forsworn. Ancient and wise, he struggled to save what he could and keep the remaining dragons from falling to his enemies. In the last battle, before the gates of Dorú Areaba, Vrael defeated Galbatorix, but hesitated with the final blow. Galbatorix seized the moment and smote him in the side. Grievously wounded, Vrael fled to Utgard Mountain, with the help of his apprentice Halvar, where he hoped to gather strength. But it was not to be, for Galbatorix found him. As they fought, Galbatorix kicked Vrael in the fork of his legs. With that underhanded blow, he gained dominance over Vrael and removed his head with a blazing sword. Halvar fought back the best he could alongside his dragon, killing almost all the Forsworn, but in the end he wasn't fully trained and Galbatorix easily defeated them.

"Then as power rushed through his veins, Galbatorix anointed himself king over all Alagaësia. And from that day, he has ruled us."

With the completion of the story, Brom shuffled away with the troubadours. Haldor thought he saw a tear shining on his cheek. People murmured quietly to each other as they departed. Garrow said to Haldor, Eragon and Roran, "Consider yourselves fortunate. I have heard this tale only twice in my life. If the Empire knew that Brom had recited it, he would not live to see a new month."

* * *

That night when the all the festivities died down the village be came filled with silence and slight snoring from people's houses. The sky was clear, but all of a sudden the northern winds picked up, blowing furiously through the village, anyone that was outside during the time was now running for their lives to get inside.

At the same time Haldor was having a hard time sleeping but not because of the storm, he was restless in his sleep, he tossed and turned over his bed. Despite the cold of the season, he was sweating profusely. His mind going awry, he was having a nightmare of war and despair.

* * *

" _He saw someone riding on the back of a small black dragon, they were riding through the sky like lightning, they engaged other dragons and riders, soon they were overwhelmed and the black dragon disappeared into the dark sky. The other dragon riders flew in place searching for the black dragon. Suddenly out nowhere a burning ball of light struck one of the dragons. Blood flowed, followed by the a gut retching screech as the dragon fell to the ground. The other Riders tried to flee but a flash of black flew past them tearing and slashing at them, blood fell from the sky like rain drenching the ground crimson red, wails of the riders as they fell to their deaths._

 _Away from the battle two men were engaged in a fierce sword fight. One was tall, fair with blond hair and pointy ears; the other was tall with dark hair and eyes filled with hatred._

" _This doesn't have to be this way Galbatorix!" the blond man said._

" _Yes it does!" Galbatorix charged with his silver sword and slashed at the blond man. The latter limped at bit but managed to block the attack, they stood there at a stalemate, looking at each other eye to eye._

 _In the distance two big dragons were fighting one black one white. The white one was getting the upper hand. Galbatorix saw this and reached into his body summoning his strength. His eye began to glow a misty black, he looked behind the blond man and saw a boulder he smirked. The boulder began to rise into the air and was coming at them at great speed. Galbatorix ended their stalemate and jumped out of the way, the blond man was confused, and so he turned around seeing the giant boulder that was upon him. Too late to jump the blond man took on the boulder. Bones cracked as it collided with him, the boulder was now on his legs, breaking them, and pinning him to the ground. He let out a great cry of agony, his body to weak to move, he laid there looking up into the stormy sky. It began to rain, drenching him. He heard footsteps approaching, his vision focused and he saw Galbatorix looking down on him with a smirk._

" _I told you Vrael, I would get my revenge."_

" _Revenge for what? The death of your dragon was not our fault, she was just another casualty." Vrael said weakly. Galbatorix's eyes widened._

" _NO! She wasn't just another casualty she was MINE! AND YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME!" Galbatorix roared. He looked beside Vrael and saw a white sword. He picked it up with a snarl._

" _You could have prevented this." Galbatorix said darkly. He raised the white sword high above his head. Vrael looked up, with a light smile._

" _Maybe, but one day you'll have a similar end." With that Vrael closed his eyes and smiled. Outraged Galbatorix brought down the sword, beheaded Vrael, great leader of the Riders. There was an agonizing screech in the distance; the white dragon was now bashing its head into the ground before it finally lay down, never to get up again. The big black dragon was wounded and tired, but managed to go to its master._

 _Elsewhere the small black dragon and its rider were battling a rider and his red dragon. Dragons and riders were engaging in their own battles._

" _This is your fault Morzan you traitor! How could you?" The black rider roared.  
_

" _How could I? How could you? How could you sit idle when the whole world is our oyster? We are Gods Halvar! Don't you see? We could rule the world! Join us! I can convince Galbatorix to let you into our ranks, he'll forgive you as long as you bow to him."_

" _I BOW TO NO ONE!" Halvar charged and slashed at Morzan the latter was unprepared and blocked with his unarmed hand. Halvar's blade grazed his arm as blood splattered everywhere. Morzan screeched and dropped his sword. Halvar kicked Morzan onto his back and picked up his red sword, looking at it._

" _Misery, that's what your life will be filled with forever." With that Halvar stabbed Morzan's sword through the shoulder and into the ground, pinning him._

" _AAAAAAHHH!" Morzan screamed._

 _Morzan's dragon felt his Rider's pain and bolted through the air toward where he was, once the dragon saw Halvar standing over Morzan he sent a blast of fire at him. Halvar used magic to deflect the blast. The red dragon landed by his rider and pulled the sword out with his jaws and carried Morzan away._

 _The small black dragon landed beside his rider and crooned._

" _Come_ _Tannløs, we have to help Vrael."_

 _They flew through the air searching until they saw something. Halvar looked closely and gasped._

" _Land Tannløs!" the black dragon landed beside a boulder and Halvar quickly got off and rushed to it._

 _A cruel sight greeted him, there under the boulder was a body and next to it was a detached head with blond hair drenched in blood. Halvar's knees buckled and he fell, tears pouring profusely from his eyes. He looked at the sky with rage in his eyes and yelled at the top of his lungs. The clouds began to circle above him, he drew his word and raised it to the sky suddenly there was a terrible crackle and lightning struck the sword enveloping Halvar's body._

* * *

Haldor's eyes widened and he bolted upright in his bed, his whole body sweating, and his heart was pounding loudly in his head. His head snapped to the closet as he heard a loud rattling. He got up quickly and quickly ripped the floorboards revealing the egg. It was glowing more bright than before and it was moving rapidly.

It was as if on instinct he put on some clothes and his boots and grabbed the egg. He was about to leave when he looked back at the closet; he then grabbed the retractable sword and ran downstairs. Since he was small his footsteps wouldn't be heard. He opened the door and the door burst open followed by a gust of wind that nearly toppled Haldor over. He struggled against the wind as he closed the door. He ran as quickly as he could through the village and made his way to Raven-point.

He ran as fast as he could go, the wind stung his face, blurring his vision. He tripped over a log dropping the egg, if not for the egg glowing he would have lost sight of it. He got up from the mud and bolted, picking up the egg and dashing to the hill where he saw the tunnel. Once there he kept running non stop through the darkness, it was as if he had no control over his body, the egg which he thought was hollow was getting heavy, growing warmer as it glowed brighter every time.

Once at the end of the tunnel he climbed down the rock pile and ran to the center of the cove. He quickly unwrapped the egg and retractable sword placing them on the pedestal, yet nothing happened, the storm only got worse. He began going through his mind.

'What have I missed?'

Then he remembered the writing on the altar the words, he moved towards the pedestal with great difficulty from the wind, he could barely hold on, he searched for the words, when he saw them he yelled.

"FØDT AV RASERI, LADET MED RASERI!"

Suddenly there was a terrible crackle in the sky and a bolt of lighting came down and struck the pedestal. They egg exploded causing a blue shockwave of fire send Haldor flat on his back. The impact forced the air out his lungs.

He lay there, unmoving his mind had gone awry, all he could do was to look up into the sky, as he kept looking up at the sky and noticed something…It was clear, the wind had ceased, everything was now quiet. He slowly sat up and as he did he became light-headed, his vision focused and he looked towards the pedestal, which was now far away from him. He looked behind him and saw that he was near the edge of the cove.

"Well that was fun." He grumbled as he got up. He stretched himself getting his bearings before he walked over to the pedestal and saw that, said pedestal was no more, all that remained was the sword and a black bundle. As he knelt down the black bundle moved, Haldor grabbed the sword and backed away frantically.

The black bundle moved again, revealing two bright green eyes, a pair of bat-like wings, four legs and a fanned tail.

Haldor was bewildered right there standing before him was a dragon, an actual dragon, said to be the most powerful creature in existence.

The dragon was no bigger than a cat, yet it was more dignified and noble. Its scales black as night, same as the egg it came from. The dragon fanned its wings; they were what had made it appear so contorted. The wings were several times longer than its body and ribbed with fingers of bone that extended from the wing's front edge, forming a line of widely spaced talons. The dragon's head was flat and curved. The dragon opened its maw revealing no teeth at all. Its claws however were black like its body, and slightly serrated on the inside curve. A line of small thin spikes ran down the creature's spine from the base of its head to the tip of its fanned tail. A hollow where its neck and shoulders joined created a larger-than-normal gap between the spikes.

Haldor moved slightly, and the dragon's head snapped around. Bright-green eyes fixed on him. He kept very still. He didn't know whether or not it would attack him.

The dragon lost interest in Haldor and looked around the cove, awkwardly exploring as it tripped over its wing, squealing as it heard the sound of a cricket chirp. With a flutter of wings it leapt back in surprise. Then it thumped its tail on the ground, it immediately looked back eying its fanned appendage and began chasing it.

Haldor chuckled at the dragon's antics, it finally grabbed its tail and began to gnaw on it with its gums, when it heard Haldor laughing it stopped and looked at him with curious black orbs. Haldor sat still as it crept toward him. The dragon smelled his hand, but nipped at his sleeve. Haldor retracted.

A smile formed on his lips as he looked at the small creature. Tentatively, he reached out with his right hand and touched its flank. Immediately a blast of icy energy surged into his hand and raced up his arm, burning in his veins like liquid fire. He fell back with a wild cry. A loud ringing filled his ears, and he heard a soundless scream of fury. Every part of his body seared in pain. He struggled to move, but couldn't. After what seemed like hours, warmth seeped back into his limbs, leaving them tingling. Shivering endlessly, he pushed himself upright. His hand was numb his fingers paralyzed. Alarmed, he watched as the middle of his palm shimmered and revealed a coiled silver dragon.

* * *

 **A/N: Strike class symbol**

* * *

The skin itched and burned like a spider bite. His heart pounded frantically.

Haldor stared, trying to understand what had occurred. Something deep within his mind, bumped his consciousness, like accidentally bumping into someone, but more deliberate. He felt it again, but this time it solidified into a tendril of thought through which he could feel a growing curiosity. It was as if an invisible wall surrounding his thoughts had fallen away, and he was now free to reach out with his mind. He was afraid without anything to hold him back he would float out of his body and be unable to hold him back; he would float out of his body and be unable to return, becoming a spirit of the ether. Scared, he pulled away from the contact. The new sense vanished as if he had closed his eyes. He glared suspiciously at the motionless dragon.

A scaly leg scraped against his side, and he jerked back. But the energy did not shock him again. Puzzled he rubbed the dragon's head with his left hand. A light tingling ran up his arm. The dragon nuzzled him, arching its back like a cat. He slid a finger over its thin wing membranes. They felt like old parchment, velvety and warm, but still slightly damp. Hundreds of slender veins pulsed through them.

Again the tendril touched his mind, but this time, instead of curiosity, he sensed an overpowering, ravenous hunger. He got and sighed. This was a dangerous animal, of that he was sure. Yet it seemed so helpless. It looked up at him with black orbs as if begging him.

"Uh I don't have any food." Haldor shrugged. The dragon wailed in a reedy tone as it looked for food.

There was a sudden splash of water in the pond, both the dragon and Haldor looked in its direction. The small dragon darted to the pond's edge and looked into the water. It saw its reflection and hid away, it looked again and began running around trying to catch its reflection. Haldor looked on and chuckled, the dragon suddenly tripped and fell into the water, sprawling frantically. Haldor rushed to the water and pulled out the small creature from the freezing water.

It shivered in Haldor's arms trying to get warm. Once it was warmed up, there was another splash in the water. The small dragon growled as it stalked towards the water's edge. It looked around the water searching for something, when suddenly a fish jumped into the air. Surprised, the dragon crouched and made a whining noise, the noise got louder and louder until a ball of blue fire shot out of its mouth and hit the fish in midair.

Both the dragon and Haldor looked at each other with wide eyes and looked back at the smoking fish that lay still in the water.

"Wow you can already breathe fire." Haldor said surprised. The dragon paid him no mind as it looked at the dead fish in the water. It licked its muzzle and stepped a claw into the water, immediately it jumped back, it looked at Haldor and gave a squeaky roar. Haldor sighed and looked around, finding a stick. He used the stick and stuck out his arm as far as he could, trying to get the fish. Finally after many trials and errors he retrieved the fish, tossing it in front of the dragon.

The small creature sniffed the strange dead creature and grabbed it in its mouth and the fish immediately slipped out, it tried again the fish still slipped out, it whined and looked at Haldor.

"You have to bite it." He said, the dragon looked at him and cocked its head sideways confused.

"Bite, you know, with your teeth." Haldor used his finger and pretended to bite, showing his teeth. The dragon opened and closed its mouth. Haldor then remembered that the dragon had no teeth. This could pose a problem for its survival.

"Well it looks like you can't eat the normal way." Haldor went to gather some sticks and a lily pad from the pond. He laid the sticks together, forming a tray of some sort, and put the lily pad on top. He then put the fish on the lily pad and grabbed a jagged rock. The dragon watched him intently sniffing here and there, whining when its stomach growled, becoming impatient.

Using the rock Haldor began to scrape the fish. At first nothing happened and the dragon looked confused, then Haldor scraped more vigorously and the scales of the fish finally started to come off. He removed the guts of the fish and whistled to the baby dragon, who had become bored. The dragon padded over with its tongue hanging out like a dog, as it looked at the fish ravenously.

"Someone's hungry." Haldor chuckled. The dragon ignored him and raised its head, mouth open waiting for its food.

Haldor shrugged and tore a small piece of fish and dropped it in the dragon's mouth.

The dragon's mouth snapped shut in surprised, as if it had expected more. It whined. Haldor tore another piece, a bit bigger. The dragon whined again, impatient. Haldor was about to tear another piece, when suddenly he heard the sound of a sword being drawn. He looked down and saw that the baby dragon that was toothless now had a full row of sharp ivory teeth, fully bared and ready to strike.

Before Haldor could blink, the small dragon darted forward snatching the fish from his hand and quickly swallowing it whole.

Haldor retracted his hand looking to see if he had all his fingers. He looked at the small dragon with wide eyes.

"I could have sworn you didn't have…" The dragon licked its maw and gave a toothless smile.

"Teeth." Haldor finished. The dragon stepped closer to Haldor, lying in his lap before it went to sleep.

He looked down at the sleeping creature and realized the severe dilemma he faced: By raising a dragon, he would become a Rider. The Myths and stories of the Riders would become a reality he would have to face the same struggles as Halvar did. However, if the Empire ever found out about the dragon, he and his family would be put to death unless he joined the king. No one would ever stand against the king's word no matter how much they despised him. The simplest solution was just to kill the dragon, but the idea was so revolting that Haldor's stomach stirred in disgust. Dragon's were too revered for him to even consider that. _'Besides, what could give us away?'_ he thought. _'We live in a remote area and have done nothing to draw attention. That is except Eragon, he basically flaunted the egg around the village I'm sure if anyone asks about it they'll try and tell on him first. Which'll put me in the clear, but I can't leave Eragon to face danger alone, it wouldn't be right.'_

The problem was finding an excuse to visit the dragon. It could stay in the cove and he would raise it in secret. It would get bigger in a month or two and if it did it could hunt on its own as long as it stayed hidden in the cove, that way when it gets bigger no one would find it at all, but how long until then? How big? And what if someone finds Eragon's dragon? How long until they find his dragon next?

All the same, he wanted the dragon. The more he thought about it, the surer he was. However things worked out, Haldor would do everything he could to protect it.

Haldor moved the sleeping dragon, earning a whine as it woke up from its short slumber. Haldor went about the cove gathering much grass and sticks, he gathered them altogether and made a nest in a big hole in one of the trees in the cove. The tree was medium sized and had a wide trunk. He arranged the nest the same way a bird would. Once it was finished he picked up the baby dragon and placed it inside the tree. The dragon rolled around a bit in the nest and looked up at Haldor.

"You'll be fine as long as you stay here," he instructed. The dragon only blinked.

Haldor, not being sure if it understood him, reached out with his mind until he felt the dragon's consciousness. Again he had the terrible feeling of openness-of space so large it pressed down on him like a heavy blanket. Summoning his strength, he focused on the dragon and tried to impress on it one idea: _'Stay. Here.'_ The dragon stepped out the nest hole a bit as it cocked its head at him. He pushed harder: _'Stay. Here.'_ A dim acknowledgment came tentatively through the link, but Haldor wondered if it really understood.

The dragon stepped back into the nest, answering Haldor's question. He retreated from the contact with relief and felt the safety of his own mind envelop him.

Haldor left the tree, casting glances backward. The dragon stuck its head out of the nest and watched with large eyes as he began climbing the rock pile to leave the cove.

* * *

After a hurried walk home, he snuck back into the village to see it in ruin from the storm. As he walked back to his house he passed Brom's home, but he didn't see the old storyteller watching him with a smile from the window. He made it to his house and got a few hours of sleep. When the family got up, they all talked about the storm they heard. Baldor also mentioned he heard footsteps as well as the storm, during the night but, to Haldor's relief no one pursued the issue.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the wait I have been very busy with school I just had to get this chapter out of the way. If you have any questions please ask and I will answer them in the next chapter. Please leave a review, tell me what you liked of disliked. I need feedback. Anyway I'm trying my best not to forget this story and my other stories so bear with me. Have a nice day and have a Happy Halloween.**

 **Translations:**

 **Halvar: Old Norse for "Guardian Of the Rock."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait I've been very busy with life and it will be some time before I update again. So enjoy!**

* * *

As the day went on Haldor couldn't help but think about the dragon and how it came to be born. There was something almost mystical about it. Was Eragon's dragon the same way? Or was the black dragon different?

The mark on his hand proved easy to hide, his father gave him a pair of brown gloves, so he soon stopped worrying about the mark. Before long he headed back to the cove, carrying sausages he had pilfered from the cellar. With apprehension, he approached the tunnel.

Is the dragon able to survive outside in winter?

His fears were groundless. When he arrived at the cove the dragon was perched on a branch, gnawing on something between its front legs. It started squeaking excitedly when it saw him. Haldor was pleased to see that it had remained in the cove, away from the reach of large predators.

As soon as he dropped the sausages at the base of the trunk, the dragon glided down. While it voraciously tore apart the food, Eragon examined the shelter. All the meat he had left was gone, but the hut was intact, and tufts of feathers littered the floor.

"So you can hunt on your own, huh? That's a good...boy? girl?"

It struck him that he did not know if the dragon was a he or a she. He lifted and turned it over, ignoring its squeals of displeasure, but was unable to find any distinguishing marks.

It seems like it won't give up any secrets without a struggle.

He spent a long time with the dragon. He set it on his shoulder, and went to explore the woods. The snow-laden trees watched over them like solemn pillars of a great cathedral. In that isolation, Eragon showed the dragon what he knew about the forest, not caring if it understood his meaning. It was the simple act of sharing that mattered. He talked to it continuously. The dragon gazed back at him with bright eyes, drinking in his words. For a while he just sat with it resting in his arms and watched it with wonder, still stunned by recent events.

Haldor wondered if Eragon's egg had hatched as well and if he was going through the same thing.

"Huh wouldn't that be a site to behold? Eragon and a baby dragon." He chuckled. The black dragon tilted its' head in confusion.

Haldor shook his head and put the dragon back into it's nest. He started for home at sunset, conscious of two hard green eyes drilling into his back, indignant at being left behind.

That night he agonized about all the things that could happen to a small and unprotected animal. Thoughts of ice storms and vicious animals tormented him. It took hours for him to find sleep. His dreams were of foxes and black wolves tearing at the dragon with bloody teeth.

A few moments before the sunrise glow, Haldor ran from the house with food and scraps of cloth, extra insulation for the shelter. He found the dragon awake and safe, watching the sunrise from high in the tree. He fervently thanked all the gods, known and unknown. The dragon came down to the ground as he approached and leapt into his arms, huddling close to his chest. The cold had not harmed it, but it seemed frightened. A puff of dark smoke blew out of its nostrils. He stroked it comfortingly and sat with his back to the rowan, murmuring softly. He kept still as the dragon buried its head in his coat. After a while it crawled out of his embrace and onto his shoulder. He fed it, then wrapped the new rags around the hut. They played together for a time, but Haldor had to return to the house before long.

A smooth routine was quickly established. Every morning Haldor ran out to the tree and gave the dragon breakfast before hurrying back. During the day he attacked his chores until they were finished and he could visit the dragon again. Both his mother and brothers noted his behavior and asked why he spent so much time outside. Haldor just shrugged and started checking to make sure he was not followed to the tree.

After the first few days he stopped worrying that a mishap would befall the dragon. Its growth was explosive; it would soon be safe from most dangers. The dragon doubled in size in the first week. Four days later it was as high as his knee. It could no longer fit inside the nest in the tree, so Haldor was forced to build a hidden shelter on the ground. The task took him two days, with the help of his father, who lent him supplies.

When the dragon was two weeks old, Haldor was compelled to let it roam free outside the cove because it needed so much food. The first time he let it out, only the force of his will kept it from following him back to the village. Every time it tried, he pushed it away with his mind until it learned to avoid the path to the village altogether.

And he impressed on the dragon the importance of hunting only in the Spine, where there was less chance of being seen. Farmers would notice if game started disappearing from Palancar Valley. It made him feel both safer and uneasy when the dragon was so far away.

The mental contact he shared with the dragon waxed stronger each day. He found that although it did not comprehend words, he could communicate with it through images or emotions. It was an imprecise method, however, and he was often misunderstood. The range at which they could touch each other's thoughts expanded rapidly. Soon Haldor could contact the dragon anywhere within ten miles. He often did so, and the dragon, in turn, would lightly brush against his mind. These mute conversations filled his working hours. There was always a small part of him connected to the dragon, ignored at times, but never forgotten. When he talked with people, the contact was distracting, like a fly buzzing in his ear.

As the dragon matured, its squeaks deepened to a roar and the humming became a low rumble. When the month ended, Eragon's elbow was level with the dragon's shoulder. In that brief span, it had transformed from a small, weak animal into a powerful beast. Its hard scales were as tough as chain- mail armor, its retractable teeth like daggers.

He discovered many things about the dragon. It liked shiny objects. After he built the dragons dwelling, his hammer glinted in the sun and shone on the ground. The dragon immediately chased after the spot of light relentlessly. When he took the dragon out of the cove to a clearing, it rolled in the grass like a cat or dog would, it sniffed the grass and drooled. Haldor decided to call the grass 'Dragon nip' and used it to keep the dragon from getting to antsy is some cases.

He also found out that the dragon had a sweet spots under its' chin and on the sides of its neck. He had scratched the dragon trying to take off many of its loose scales when suddenly it fell unconscious. This knowledge would be very useful if there were any other rogue dragons out in the world. Haldor kept a journal of his discoveries.

One day Haldor decided to do something unexpected, he traveled to the cove early one morning and summoned the dragon. It padded from the dwelling he built and greeted him with a nuzzle to his belly.

"It's good to see you too." he smiled. The dragon pressed against him mind sending a feeling of curiosity.

"Today we're going to meet someone, someone I think you'll like." Haldor smiled.

While Haldor left the cove through the tunnel the dragon flew over the trees and met him on the other side, since it had grown to big to fit into the tunnel. the dragon padded beside him as they journeyed through the forest. It took a while and the dragon became antsy with their slow pace. it began nudging Haldor's leg roughly. Haldor could feel the irritation of the dragon through their link and tried to calm it down.

"Easy there, we're almost there." Haldor shushed. The dragon blew smoke from it's nostrils and continued walking.

Finally they made it to a small clearing and in the clearing Haldor spotted a shape lying on the ground. Haldor compelled the dragon to stay hidden while he approached the shape on the ground.

Haldor carefully walked to the shape to see that it was none other than Eragon on the ground sky-gazing.

"Well what do we have here?" Haldor shouted.

Eragon got up too quickly and slipped on the snow, making Haldor laugh.

"What the bloody hell Haldor?! You shouldn't sneak up on me like that!" Eragon huffed in anger.

"I know but that would be no fun now, would it?" Haldor chuckled.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" Eragon said wiping the snow off his clothes.

"Same reason you're here."

Eragon looked at Haldor quizzically.

"You mean you brought your-" Eragon said hesitantly.

"Dragon? Yes, yes I did." Haldor finished.

"Where is it?"

Haldor pointed to the forest behind him.

"You want me to call it over?" he asked. Eragon nodded. Haldor reached into his mind and called the dragon to him. Slowly a dark shape came out of the forest and into the clearing. Eragon was just as shocked when his dragon hatched. Haldor's dragon came close to Haldor hiding away from Eragon.

"Hey don't worry this is Eragon, my friend." Haldor assured the dragon. Eragon stepped around to get a better look at the dragon, but its eyes became slits and hissed at him.

"HSSSSS!"

"Whoa that's one nasty dragon!" Eragon said backing away.

"Easy dragon, I told you he's a friend." Haldor used the link to tell the dragon to stay calm. the dragon became less tense and its became orbs again. Eragon slowly walked over and held out his hand to the dragon. The dragon looked at Haldor for confirmation and he nodded.

The dragon stretched out its head to meet Eragon's hand. Just as they were about to touch a high pitched screech sounded from the sky and Haldor and his dragon were sent flying meters away from Eragon.

Haldor got up and saw a blue dragon a bit bigger than his own guarding Eragon fiercely. His black dragon shook the snow off its body and snarled at the new comer. the blue dragon snarled back and Haldor's dragon attacked flying at high speed tackling the Eragon's dragon with no mercy. the blue dragon bit at the black dragon's claws only to get smacked in the face by a blast of fire. the blue dragon got back onto its feet and lunged at the black dragon, but the black dragon was faster, it sidestepped the lunge and bit the blue dragon on the neck causing it to screech in pain.

"Stop it!" Haldor yelled at his dragon. His dragon hesitated giving Eragon's dragon enough time to kick it away. The black dragon landed in the snow beside Haldor. The blue dragon charged to finish it off but Eragon got in its way.

"That's enough out of you!" He yelled. His dragon blew smoke in his face but it stayed back. Eragon looked to Haldor.

"It is ok?" he asked.

Haldor's dragon stood on its feet and shook off the snow.

"Yeah it seems to be doing fine. Looks like their not to fond of strangers."

"No kidding they were ready to kill each other." Eragon said in disbelief.

Haldor's dragon growled at the blue dragon.

"Hey what did I say? No more of that!" Haldor ordered. His dragon whined but it stayed still.

"So...How have you been?" Haldor asked sheepishly.

"Really? After everything that happened that's all you have to say?" Eragon deadpanned.

"What do you say after something like...this?" Haldor gestured.

"How about sorry?" Eragon replied.

"Sorry? What for?" Haldor asked confused.

"Your dragon hurt my dragon!" Eragon countered.

"Yeah, after it came out of nowhere and attacked mine!" Haldor shot back.

"She was protecting me!"

"Well I guess we'll agree to disagree." Haldor folded his arms.

After a few moments they burst into laughter, both dragons looked at each other with confusion as their respected humans began talking rapidly.

"Wait, Horst knows about this?"

"Yep it turns out I have an ancestor that was a Rider too."

"Does this mean I have an ancestor that was a Rider as well?"

"It's possible, but just think about it, we'll be Dragon Riders! We'll fly across all of Alagaësia, discover new lands!"

"We'll be heroes!"

"That's great and all but what about the king? Surely he'll come after us."

"Then let him come. Together Haldor we can do anything!"

After they finished their celebration they turned around and saw their dragon's nuzzled together looking at them quietly. Haldor looked at the sky and saw that it was getting late.

"We should be heading home, come dragon." Haldor said. the black dragon got up and nuzzled the blue dragon as if saying goodbye.

"Have you come up with a name for yours." Eragon asked. Haldor looked at his dragon and back to Eragon.

"I have something in mind, but I'm not sure if its a boy or girl." Haldor shrugged.

"Same here. I was thinking of asking Brom more questions about the dragons When I come into town tomorrow. Roran is getting a chisel fixed at your place." Eragon explained.

"I'll have a new one ready for him when I get back, hopefully I'll be able to go with you. I want some answers of my own." Haldor replied.

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow." Eragon said waving goodbye

Haldor waved back as he and his dragon disappeared in to the forest. They reached the cove and the dragon breathed fire on the ground as it walked in a circle to lay down with a _thump_.

Haldor opened his mind, still uncomfortable with the strange sensation, and told the dragon that he was leaving. It snorted with unease. He attempted to soothe it with a calming mental picture, but the dragon whipped its tail, unsatisfied. He rested his hand on its shoulder and tried to radiate peace and serenity. Scales bumped under his fingers as he patted it gently.

A single word rang in his head, deep and clear.

 _"Haldor."_

It was solemn and sad, as if an unbreakable pact were being sealed. He stared at the

dragon and a cold tingle ran down his arm.

 _"Haldor."_

A hard knot formed in his stomach as unfathomable emerald eyes gazed back at him. For

the first time he did not think of the dragon as an animal. It was something else,

something . . . different. He raced home, trying to escape the dragon.

 _"My dragon."_

 _"Haldor."_


End file.
